Claustrophobia - part 1
by NGOfan2014
Summary: Set during the series 3 episode 'Speech'. Lee and Lucy get stuck in the lift on their way back to the flat following the business meeting with the 'blackcurrant women', a situation which leads to confessions all round and a turn of events neither of them expected. Part two will be M-rated.


**Lee and Lucy get stuck in the lift on their way back to the flat following the business meeting with the 'blackcurrant women', a situation which leads to confessions all round and a turn of events neither of them expected. **

**Sorry, I know this story's very clichéd but I hope you enjoy it anyway. There is also a change of tense after the first couple of paragraphs, which are intended to be more of an introduction. I'm not sure if the present tense works as I've never really written in it before. Please review but be gentle!**

Lee and Lucy often had little quarrels, and they both found a certain pleasure from winding each other up with the banter they shared, the to and fro of witty remark and retort. It was usually playful and no more than an extension of their constant flirting. There was an obvious sexual tension between them, others had even commented on it, and both were becoming increasingly frustrated at the other's unwillingness to admit their feelings. There were occasions when during such quarrels Lucy didn't know whether to hit Lee or kiss him. She would usually have chosen the latter, yet something always held her back. So far neither had been willing to make the first move and so they continued to dance around the fact they were attracted to each other, and it seemed that for now this was how their relationship was likely to continue.

Since Lee had offered his services as Lucy's PA, some of their disagreements had got a bit out of control and spiralled into full-blown arguments. Lee didn't seem to be able to cope with the different dynamic in their relationship, and although he did really want to help, he found it difficult being told what to do. This in turn was making Lucy more and more frustrated and stressed, and today was threatening to be the last straw. She had been to a lunch meeting with two potential clients and Lee had persuaded her to let him come with her, after suggesting that the women from the blackcurrant juice company would see her business as a bigger operation if they thought she had staff. The meeting had been a bit of a disaster from Lucy's point of view, as Lee had gone and invited the 'blackcurrant women' to the conference where she would be making a speech in a few days. She was nervous enough about it already and this was one pressure she didn't need…

…

Lucy slams the car door, and shakes her head. Her and Lee have spent most of the journey home arguing, and continue as they walk towards the entrance to the flat.

Speeding up, Lucy catches up with Lee who has already reached the lift and pressed the button to call it. She looks at him expectantly,

"_Well, I'm still waiting…_"

_"__Lucy, for the last time, I'm not apologising about the blackcurrant women. I still think it's a good idea for them to hear your speech. You'll be great, they'll be really impressed and you'll get the contract. Anyway, it's you that should be apologising to me, for making me go and stand out in the rain. I'm still wet"._

Lucy rolls her eyes and speaks, her voice unable to hide her exasperation._ "Oh, don't be such a baby Lee. A bit of rain never killed anyone"._

_"__A bit of rain? It was pissing it down. I was soaked to the skin. That's the thanks I get for trying to help you"._

Lucy feels a tinge of guilt but can't help herself adding "_well,_ _it was about time you had a shower anyway!"_.

Lee narrows his eyes and glares at her, seemingly poised to deliver a clever comeback, but it never comes. For once he can't think of anything funny to say. "_You'll thank me, when they've signed that contract, and I can't wait to say I told you so when they do_".

Lucy rolls her eyes, she can just imagine how smug Lee would be if he turned out to be right, "_we'll see about that, maybe they won't…"._ She pauses, realising that what she is saying doesn't make sense, as in this instance she actually wants Lee to be right. He looks at her, a smirk starting to form, and she sighs. Lee could be so infuriating at times.

As Lucy contemplates what to say next the lift reaches the ground floor and the doors open. They enter and stand opposite each other. Lucy makes the decision not to pursue the argument any further, at least for now. She tells herself that she probably isn't going to win anyway, and she doesn't want to fall out with Lee completely, as despite everything she values their friendship, as complicated as it is.

Lee looks at Lucy, wondering why she has gone quiet. He gets to thinking again about why he finds it so hard being told what to do by her. He always thought he'd enjoy being bossed around by Lucy, having always found her feistiness rather sexy. In the end he concludes that it isn't anything personal, it is just he isn't very good at being an employee full stop, that's why he never manages to hold down a job.

Lucy finally breaks the silence, "_Lee, I'm grateful that you've been trying to help me but you were being too interfering. I don't need you to make my business decisions for me_".

Before Lee has the chance to comment, the lift suddenly jerks and stops moving, making a disconcerting mechanical noise. Assuming they have reached their floor, Lucy presses the button to open the door, but it stays closed. She tries again but is unsuccessful.

"_The doors won't open_", she announces.

"_Are you sure?",_ queries Lee, trying the button for himself. Realising it isn't going to open and that something has gone wrong, he begins to panic. Spotting the emergency button next to the intercom, Lee dives at it, pressing it several times. There is no response.

Finally, after what feels like an age, they hear a voice through the intercom, but the news isn't what they want to hear. They are told that the lift has broken down between floors and they will have to sit tight until help arrives. Even then it could be a while before it is fixed and they are freed.

"_Great, I need to get back to the flat so I can learn my speech, I don't have time for this_", huffs Lucy unable to believe her bad luck, and feeling her stress levels go through the roof. She turns to look at Lee and notices he appears petrified. He is pacing up and down in the small space, muttering something to himself. "_Lee, are you ok?_"

"_Of course I'm not ok, we're stuck_".

Sensing Lee's discomfort, Lucy decides to play down her exasperation over the situation. "_It's annoying I know, but there's nothing we can do about it. We'll just have to be patient and wait for the maintenance to come and get us out_".

"_Lucy, you don't understand, I have to get out of here_".

Lee tries to keep calm but his anxiety starts to take over. His breathing has become shallow and he is sweating, his hands shaking. He sinks to the floor, feeling light headed. He closes his eyes and tries to pretend he is elsewhere.

Lucy has never seen Lee like this before and she is concerned. She sits down next to him and places her hand on his arm.

"Y_ou're claustrophobic? You never told me. It's ok, you'll be fine, we'll be out soon_".

"_I can't breathe"._

"_Yes you can, just take deep breaths_".

"_I think I'm having a heart attack_".

"_You're not, you're just panicking_. _You're fine. How can I take your mind off the situation_".

"_You can't. It feels like the walls are closing in on me_".

"_We could play a game"._

_"__A game?!"_

"_You know, I-spy or something_".

"_We'd run out of things to see pretty quickly. I don't want to play a game Lucy, I just want to get out of here_".

"_Ok. How about we just talk then?_". Lucy strokes Lee's arm in an effort to comfort him and it starts to work. He is surprised how much this simple gesture from Lucy calms him. "_Ok_".

"_I never told you I was claustrophobic because I'm not exactly proud of it. I have been since I was a child…in my dad's heavy drinking days he used to tell mum he was taking me to the park on a Sunday but he would actually drive us to the pub and lock me in the car whilst he went in for a drink. Usually it was only for an hour or so but there was one time when he left me there for a whole afternoon. I thought he wasn't coming back. By the time he did come back I was in a bad state but all he did was tell me off for wetting myself and dirtying his car seats. Ever since then I've had this problem_".

Lucy is shocked by this admission as Lee is rarely this unguarded with her about his past. He's told her snippets before and she knows it has affected him, particularly his difficult relationship with his father.

There is sadness in his eyes now and without even thinking she moves her hand so that it lies on top of his, which is resting on his knee. He glances down at her hand, and then looks up at her. He didn't expect her to do that but he allows his fingers to intertwine with hers. He gulps, not used to such intimacy between them. Her touch sends a shiver through him.

"_I never knew that about you._ _I'm sorry…that you had to go through that, you must have been so scared_".

"_There's lots of things you don't know about me_. _I didn't tell you that story so you'd feel sorry for me. I just wanted to explain why I got into such a panic. I can't help it, I'm ok in a small space for a short time, but anything more than that…Anyway, you don't want to sit here and listen to tales of woe from my crappy childhood_".

"_I don't mind, I'm glad you told me. I wish you were that open with me more often. It would do you good. But we can talk about anything you want_".

"_I'd prefer it if we changed the subject_".

"_Ok, but if you ever want to talk about that stuff, I'm here_".

"_You said we could talk about anything I want. I've told you something about me, now it's your turn. If I ask you a question, will you promise to be honest with me?"_

_"__That depends...on what you're going to ask me"._

"_Why do you put up with me, living with you in the flat?"._

Lucy's not sure how to answer this. She knows she nags him loads and they argue, but most of the time she enjoys living with him, she doesn't just put up with him. She wants to tell him that it's because she's grown to see him as her best friend, and that in fact he means even more to her than that, yet she can't bring herself to. So instead she blurts out something vague about him being Tim's friend and that he's handy to have around when things break.

Lee looks a little dejected, though he is not convinced that was an honest answer. Lucy sees his reaction and immediately kicks herself. How can I be such a hypocrite, she thinks, lecturing Lee about being more honest when I can't even be honest myself.

"_Lucy, do you like me?"_

Lucy looks at Lee, incredulous. "_Of course I like you. Why would you even ask me that? Do I really give you impression that I don't?". _

"_Yes…well, sometimes. Look at all the arguments we've had recently. And you just said you only put up with me because of Tim, and because you see me as some kind of glorified handyman_".

"_Just because I argue with you, doesn't mean I don't like you. Yes, you annoy me sometimes and I know I nag you but it's just because I get frustrated. Sometimes I wish you could just be serious for once, that you would stop lying or joking around in order avoid…situations. Sometimes it seems like you wind me up on purpose, so I retaliate. Despite that… what I said, about putting up with you, wasn't entirely true. The truth is I like living with you, I enjoy spending time with you". _Lee smiles and meets Lucy's gaze, trying to read her thoughts. Their eyes lock for a moment and she blushes, looking away. She clears her throat,

_"__Anyway, I've answered your question. It's my turn. Do you like me?_".

"_Lucy, I'd have thought it was obvious that I do_".

"_Not necessarily. You rarely share what you're feeling or even really thinking. I always feel like you're holding back with me_".

Lee sighs. Lucy is right. Then, a voice inside his head tells him it is now or never. Feeling brave he decides he can't hold back any longer. "_You want me to stop avoiding situations? You want me to prove to you that I can be serious for once? You want me to stop holding back?"_

_"__Yes". _Lucy swallows hard when she sees the look in Lee's eyes. It's one of determination, and something else entirely. She's seen that look before, though never from him. It makes her nervous, unsure of what he's going to do or say next, and her heart skips a beat.

_"__Ok, fine"._

With that Lee suddenly closes the gap between them and kisses Lucy, hard, her yelp of surprise muffled by his lips. He expects her to push him away and slap him across the face, but she doesn't. Instead she quickly responds, the slightly hysterical voice in her head quietening as she allows herself to just feel. What she feels is unexpected, though perhaps it shouldn't be. It has only been a few seconds but she never wants the kiss to end, and she already wants more. The kiss is anything but gentle, and as Lee dares to dart his tongue between her lips she immediately grants him access and reciprocates. It is as though all their pent up feelings are being transferred into the kiss - the frustration, the lust that has been simmering just below the surface for so long, even a little bit of the anger that remains from their argument earlier...

**To be continued…I have decided to make the last part of the story a separate chapter as it has ended up being m-rated. I'm still working on it though it should be up soon.**


End file.
